


In Regards to the Current Situation

by Faswlya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Castlevania characters just showed up oh god, Comment Suggestions Please, Fluff, MORE ASSASSINS NOW!, Marvel characters went poof, Mostly Crack, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential mckaibzo?, So kaiba is now a thing, There are way too many characters to tag, Therefore I'm not going to tag them all, and now doomfist is here, just kidding nearly all crack, oh look connor needs to stop smashing his head against things, oh look there's assassins now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: A list of more rules created by Winston after someone somehow managed to teleport several people from the past to Watchpoint. Also, no one has any sort of common sense.Updates Sundays (with extra entries when I can).





	1. List of Characters So Far:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DpsMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DpsMercy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The rules of the Watchpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181591) by [DpsMercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DpsMercy/pseuds/DpsMercy). 



> So I decided to try my hand at this after reading DpsMercy's wonderful story.  
> Also because apparently whenever I draw McHanzo, somehow Stucky ends up in one of the drawings. I think my brain is trying to tell me something.  
> Have any ideas? Wanna suggest another fandom? Comment!

This is a list of all the characters in this fic. As more shenanigans ensue, this list will change (mostly more characters will come into play):

\- All Overwatch characters

\- Marvel Cinematic Universe characters (all present until chapter 14): Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Thor, Loki, Sam Wilson, Peter Parker, Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Jarvis, Cable (as of chapter 14)

\- Assassin Creed characters (appear in chapter 9): Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf, Connor Kenway, Ezio Auditore da Frienze, Desmond Miles, Edward Kenway (as of chapter 14), Jacob Fyre (as of Chapter 14), Evie Fyre (as of chapter 14)

\- Castlevania characters: Arikado Genya, Soma Cruz, Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty (as of chapter 14)

\- Yu-Gi-Oh! characters: Seto Kaiba


	2. Concerning the current situation:

1\. Whoever messed with Lena's chronal accelerator and managed to teleport several people out of their proper time and into the present and Watchpoint is going to help fix this. And fix the damage you did to the space-time continuum.

2\. Concerning our current time-displaced visitors: I deeply apologize for this problem and we are doing our best to fix the issue. We all are very grateful for your assistance with helping our missions.

3\. To our current agents: be nice to our guests. Seriously. They are not supposed to be here.

4\. We are sending our guests back as soon as possible once we figure out how to. No buts. Again, THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE.

5\. Everyone please try to follow the rules here once in a while.


	3. Concerning current agents:

1\. Please stop calling Morrison Steve and vice versa. I understand that they are both super soldiers with similar morals and dress styles, but Morrison already uses the fact he goes by Soldier: 76 to his advantage to confuse the newcomers and we do not need to add more fuel or confusion.

2\. Bucky and McCree can no longer respond to "can you give me a hand" or variations of thereof by throwing their prosthetic at people. Especially yours, Bucky, that thing is heavy.

3\. Stop trying to say that either Clint or Hanzo is the better archer. They are equally as good, and they already broke Training Room B and Training Room E because of it.

4\. The same goes for trying to challenge Efi, Torbjörn, and Tony to build something. Agents, you already know what happens when you do something like that. We do not need another hole in the basement.

5\. Do not try to piss off Natasha. She does not have the most patient of temperaments and her gauntlets hurt. Ask Jamison.

6\. Agents will stop making old man jokes at Bucky and Steve. They are technically younger than half of you and older than all of us. And they already get enough of that from their own teammates.

7\. Wade will stop doing things that are undoubtedly lethal for others. We are not indestructible like you.

8\. In regards to the rule above, everyone will stop using Wade to test the lethality of whatever you are trying to test. We have machines for that, and I do not want to see Peter's wrath when Wade cannot regenerate his body.

9\. Stop asking Steve if you can play with/melt down/modify his shield.

10\. Please don't piss off Bruce. He turns into the Hulk when pissed off. If you have any sense of pop culture experience, you will know the Hulk is. Agents who do not know what the Hulk is, ask Hana, Lucio, or one of the other Avengers.


	4. Concerning current agents part 2:

1\. Stop making bird jokes at Sam. While he doesn't have rockets like Fareeha, he does have really good aim and guns.

2\. Loki will stop using his magic to (1) impersonate any other agents, (2) attempt to hypnotize others into doing what he wants, (3) throwing knives, pots, pans, Lucio's frog, chairs, McCree's hat, or other objects around, (4) create illusionary doors or other objects.

3\. Agents, stop trying to lift Mjølnir. None of you are worthy.

4\. No one is allowed to try and hang from the ceiling like a spider who is not Peter Parker. I feel like I already mentioned this rule [before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10181591/chapters/24027372).

5\. Lena and Pietro are not allowed to race each other.

6\. Stop trying to get Athena and Jarvis "together". Tony and I don't appreciate it.

7\. McCree, Tony, Bucky, and Wade. Stop trying to make everything not PG.

8\. Stop pissing Wanda off unless you want to be psionically thrown into a wall.

9\. Stop trying to claim that Bucky or Hanzo is the better sniper. I did not need an arrow breaking my clock and a bullet destroying my computer.

10\. Please keep the sex in your own rooms.


	5. Concerning weapons:

1\. Clint, stop trying to use Hanzo's bow. No, it does not collapse.

2\. Hanzo, stop trying to use Clint's arrows. No, none of them shoot out dragons as well. That comes from you.

3\. Stop trying to use Natasha's batons and widow's bite unless you want to get punched by Natasha or shocked really badly.

4\. No one is allowed to try to use Tony's suit.

5\. Stop trying to use Mjølnir as a normal hammer. Again, none of you are worthy to lift it. Thor, don't give them ideas.

6\. Tony, stop trying to upgrade everyone's weapons. I will not be sorry if your suit ends up covered in hot pink glitter or tar.

7\. Stop trying to use Steve's shield as a frisbee! Most of you can barely throw it!

8\. Bucky, stop trying to steal everyone's guns.

9\. No one is allowed to touch Genji's katana. Do you want to get stabbed? Even Hanzo won't touch it. Wade, this is especially directed at you.

10\. Stop trying to use Peter's web shooters. Angela is a little sick of trying to set bones from all of you who fell off the side of Watchpoint.


	6. Concerning Talon agents:

I am going to assume that certain people are going to ignore the rule of not letting certain Talon agents into Watchpoint. Just make sure they follow the rules.

1\. Natasha and Sombra are not allowed to try and out-hack each other. That was way too many electronics I had to replace.

2\. Wanda, I don't know what's so interesting about Widowmaker's feelings, but please trying to do that "emotion manipulating thing" to her. She doesn't like it.

3\. Sombra, don't say technology is better than magic to Loki. That was a really bad idea. I'm applying this rule to everyone else.

4\. Stop making blue jokes at Widowmaker. Not only does it piss her off, it pisses off Loki too.

5\. Stop trying to say that either Bucky or Widowmaker is the better sniper. Do you have a death wish?

6\. Reaper is to stop shadow-stepping behind the Avengers again in addition to most of the Overwatch agents to scare them. Especially Thor. If it weren't for the five other agents who were sent to the medbay and Morrison's insistence, I think our medics would be tempted to let you stay as a very singed wraith.

7\. Morrison, stop abandoning missions to go fuck Reyes. I told you this already.

8\. Even though they are all "super soldiers", Steve and Bucky are different people than Morrison and Reyes. This includes their relationship. Stop comparing them.

9\. No, Reaper, the above rule does not give you permission to tell everyone the intimate details of your relationship.

10\. God damn it Bucky. That rule now applies to you too.


	7. Concerning current agents part 3 (with a focus on clubs):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is coming up early because I love ya all. Also I'm hyper on sugar.

1\. "It makes ___ happy" is not an excuse to completely ignore these rules. Or send half of Overwatch to the medbay. Or blow up the Watchpoint. I like you guys happy, but I like you guys alive more.

2\. Wade and Reaper are to be supervised when they are dueling each other. Someone please stop them after three hours.

3\. If Wade and Reaper duel, they are to stop turning the duel into a "what is the most damage and pain I can inflict on you and get you to heal from it" challenge. It's terrifying Peter.

4\. If you want to make a club, it needs to get approved by me first.

5\. The club that Reaper and Bucky unofficially made needs to stop. I understand that is highly amusing to some agents that they both "have a blond-haired blue-eyed wonder boy scout boyfriend abandon you, scar you for life, and let you join dubious organizations". I don't really care about Morrison's feelings anymore, but it hurts Steve's feelings.

6\. Genji is not allowed join the above club. Your brother is not your boyfriend and you have Zenyatta. And stop encouraging them, I'm trying to disband it!

7\. The foreign-language club is fine, but please stop teaching Bastion and Efi just swear words.

8\. Russian swear-offs between Zarya, Natasha, and Bucky should not end with "special effects". Zarya, why?

9\. "The Sugar Club" is not allowed after the Ramune incident.

10\. Stop trying to replace my glasses with an eyepatch. I am not Nick Fury. And I will rip your arms off.


	8. Concerning (old) entertainment, games, and movie nights:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

1\. Agents, stop showing the Avengers the "Marvel movies". If you want to know what happened with the Avengers, they are _right there_.

2\. If you do not follow the previous rule: be respectful and mindful of what you show. They may have actually lived through it and it can be triggering. Also it can be a bit creepy to them. How would you feel if part of your life got turned into a movie without you knowing?

3\. Agents, stop saying that DC is better than Marvel. It's pretty clear that they don't know what that is and we do NOT need paradox/time collapse/etc.

4\. Stop trying to show Steve inappropriate memes. He barely knows what a meme is. Same goes with Bastion.

5\. Someone needs to supervise Wade, Loki, Bucky, Peter, and Tony along with Hana and Genji when they have a video game challenge. They are all way too competitive.

6\. Stop destroying the television whenever you lose a video game.

7\. Wade, the top Watchpoint is not something to climb, grapple, fly, jump, teleport off of, attempt to use portals off of, or do a Leap of Faith off of. Again, please stop doing things that will kill everyone else.

8\. Please don't mention the mechanics of the "hacking system" of NieR:Automata to Sombra. It makes her pissed. Also not wise to mention said system to Natasha either.

9\. Whoever made BB-8 is going to place it into Bastion's garden and leave it there. It makes them happy. And we do not need a droid roaming the halls of the Watchpoint.

10\. Making things from video games is not allowed. This is especially directed at the person that attempted to make an Animus. We now have SEVERAL NEW PEOPLE here, with a few of them being from a time nearly a millennium ago. Whoever did this is in charge of fixing this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! (Wait, there's actually a plot?)


	9. Concerning current agents part 4:

1\. If you attempt to explain to Altaïr or Malik what xyz is, you are to assist them and make sure you know what you are doing. Otherwise, don't. They literally come from over 1000 years in the past. Guns weren't invented yet, and they have stabbed through 50% of the kitchen supplies because they think everything is going to kill them.

2\. Someone destroy McCree's radio please.

3\. Agents, you all know how scary Angela is when she's and you all know how scary Natasha is when she's angry. Whoever came up with the brilliant idea to pull a prank directed at both of them, I do not pity you.

4\. The walls of the Watchpoint are just walls. Nothing else. They keep the elements of the outside out. They are not impromptu to-be doors or impromptu ladders or impromptu rock climbing gyms or impromptu places to have sex on or convenient punching bags or convenient targets for shurikens/bullets/arrows. This list of "what walls are not" should not be expanded on; use your common sense.

5\. Altaïr is now officially banned from using television until someone properly explains to him what a television is.

6\. Stop sticking kitchen magnets all over Genji, Zenyatta, Bastion, and Bucky. How in the world did you find those? (Genji likes the sparkly ones so those are okay)

7\. Stop trying to introduce the Assassins to glitter.

8\. Stop trying to introduce the Assassins to silly string and calling it a deadly weapon. They'll figure out how to make it a deadly weapon.

9\. Stop stealing McCree's arm and trying to put it on Malik.

10\. No one is to intentionally try to drag Altaïr into any sort of aqueous environment after the infamous Beach Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Assassin Creed characters do you want to show up? Comment below! (Altair and Malik are there already)  
> I know most of the main series. Also probably Desmond. I plan on adding mostly assassins.
> 
> But yeah, comment below on who you want to see! (And possibly what relationships yeah. Don't want to add too many, flooding Watchpoint with assassins is a REALLY BAD IDEA.)


	10. Concerning food:

1\. Understand that the main food groups in the kitchen currently are: ice cream, cup noodles, alcohol, coffee, tomato sauce, whatever Reinhardt cooks, whatever Clint cooks, whatever Connor cooks, and whatever the last stress-cooker made. These are usually safe for anyone to eat (except the last two). If you want something, you have legs, go get it yourself.

2\. Restock the fridge and pantry if you empty it.

3\. Eating anything that Connor makes is probably a really bad idea unless you really want to know the meaning of eating an entire deer.

4\. Do not touch Hanzo's or Ana's tea if you value your life.

5\. Do not touch my peanut butter if you value your life.

6\. Do not touch Bucky's plums if you value your life.

7\. Do not touch Hana's food without her permission if you really value your life.

8\. Do not insult an agent's morning beverage choice unless you know them well. We will not feel sorry if you get punched in the face.

9\. No food fights, there are way too many of us.

10\. Make sure to thank whoever cooks you food.


	11. Concerning Doomfist:

1\. Akande Ogundimu, the current Doomfist, is not Reaper's "Talon boyfriend". If Morrison doesn't unload his entire arsenal on you for saying that, he tends to cry. I will not help you when you're facing Reaper's wrath for making Morrison cry.

2\. The gauntlet Ogundimu wears is not a Piece of Eden or "Templar sorcery" just because it shoots ammunition. Stop trying to chop it off with tomahawks, those get thrown back at us and Connor does not need to be suplexed for the 50th time.

3\. The Doomfist is not the Infinity Gauntlet either. While I appreciate your enthusiasm fighting Talon, using the Tesseract on Doomfist nearly killed us all, Loki. Where the hell did you get the Tesseract anyway?

4\. Do not refer to him as "fisting" something whenever he's around, because the next thing he punches will be you.

5\. Do not refer to him as "fisting" something whenever he's not around, because I will gladly punch you.

6\. Stop trying to get Orisa to be around Doomfist. Efí will kill you and it stresses Orisa out. Same rule applies to trying to get Lena to be friendly to him, she's still recovering from her trauma.

7\. Stop saying "FAAAAALCON PUNCH!" every time Doomfist punches something.

8\. Stop saying "HULK SMASH!" every time Doomfist punches something.

9\. Stop trying to get the Hulk and Doomfist to have a fisticuffs match. The Hulk is way scarier than anyone here.

10\. Stop trying to decorate the Doomfist gauntlet with glitter stickers and magnets. Do it to Genji instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions courtesy of SoulStealer1987.  
> Doomfist. Yeah. He punches things and OH GOD WHY.  
> Also! I made a webcomic about Genji and the Japanese soda Ramune (some idea of what the Sugar Incident may be). You can check it out here: https://ramunegenji.tumblr.com/  
> Or you can check out my main tumblr here: http://tictacchocobo.tumblr.com/


	12. Concerning current agents part 5:

1\. No more climbing competitions between Peter, the Shimada brothers, and the Assassins outside the training area. We don't need any more broken windows and mental scaring from both sides.

2\. Loki and Mei are no longer allowed to turn Watchpoint into an iceberg. You can go ask Angela if you want to know why.

3\. Loki, Genji, and Altaïr are no longer allowed to make jokes about dead siblings (or in Altaïr's case, boyfriend's siblings). Thor, Hanzo, Malik, and electrified arrows coming from the roof was terrifying.

4\. Whoever gave Lena and Pietro energy drinks then speed boosted them with Lucio's sound amplifier combined with Ana's nanoboosters and Loki's magic is going to fix the damage you cause, both physical and mental. Lena just got back from being lost in time!

5\. The Assassins will stop trying to kill Reinhardt. He's a crusader, not a Templar. Also Connor hit his head against Reinhardt's armor enough, he doesn't need to lose more brain cells.

6\. Zarya and Wanda are no longer allowed on the same team for team dodgeball. I don't think the world could handle how many physics rules were broken.

7\. Stop trying to get Steve to read Captain America: Steve Rogers from 2016. That was an AWFUL arc and Bucky will punch you with his metal arm.

8\. The Shimada agents will please restrain their dragons. The Assassins are confused enough and Ezio attempted to figure out how to turn Ramen into an actual spaghetti after Desmond said it was a "noodle dragon".

9\. Wade will ~~stop~~ **KEEP** "breaking the fourth wall" **[I can't believe you made that a rule, gorrilla tank with an annoying jump!]** because you're ~~already confusing enough~~. **NOT AWESOME ENOUGH!**

10\. Wade is not allowed to edit the rules list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions by Uriel_Ignatius121, Lex_Raider, OverwatchFanFrench  
> Also, never read the current Captain America series. Like wtf Marvel?  
> Also limited HTML ouch. -.-


	13. How the rules came to be:

1\. Concerning Mjølnir rules:  
It only took a few days after the Avengers were suddenly teleported into Watchpoint to settle in, courtesy of copious amounts of alcohol and general talk of the stupid shenanigans each group sometimes does.  
One night, nearly everyone was hanging out in the lounge. It had been a good day: a successful mission, followed by a couple days of rest. General good spirits all around. The group decided to relax with a few games and drinks and Thor had decided to place Mjølnir on the table, as he usually does around the Avengers.  
The majority of the agents had seen the Marvel movies, so it only took a matter of minutes before Hana dared that Lució couldn't pick up Mjølnir.  
Of course, most of the agents took that as a challenge.  
Winston put a stop to it once the idea of using Zarya's anti-gravity combined with Junkrat and Lena's pulsebombs blasted apart Training Room E.  
In the end, only Reinhardt was able to even remotely budge Mjølnir. He apparently liked his hammer better.  
(Later on, during one quiet night, Thor managed to find Hanzo brewing some tea after having an argument with Genji. While they were chatting about their brothers, Hanzo absentmindedly picked up Mjølnir without realizing it. Thor didn't say anything, content to let the hammer speak for itself about Hanzo being worthy of forgiveness. They became fast friends after that)  
  
2\. "Reaper is to stop shadow-stepping behind the Avengers again in addition to most of the Overwatch agents to scare them. Especially Thor. If it weren't for the five other agents who were sent to the medbay and Morrison's insistence, I think our medics would be tempted to let you stay as a very singed wraith."  
Angela would never thought she would see the day where Morrison was literally on the floor begging for her help.  
"Please heal Gabriel. He says he's sorry."  
Angela sighed, doubting that the former Blackwatch commander actually said sorry. Nevertheless, the turned her caduceus towards the very singed wraith before glancing at cause of her now-filled medbay.  
"What happened?"  
Thor had the decency to look a bit sheepish, "Your ghost warrior spooked me."  
Angela blinked, "He...spooked you?"  
Thor nodded, "Aye. I was dining with some of your fellow warriors when he appeared behind me without my knowledge in a veil of smoke. I thought it was Loki, so I responded as I usually respond."  
"That being?"  
"I called upon the powers of Mjølnir. Just a little spark. I...may have miscalculated on its effect in such a confined space."  
Angela sighed through her teeth again and put it on her mental checklist to go ask Winston to pad the mess hall with rubber.  
  
3\. "Wade and Reaper are to be supervised when they are dueling each other. Someone please stop them after three hours." and "If Wade and Reaper duel, they are to stop turning the duel into a "what is the most damage and pain I can inflict on you and get you to heal from it" challenge. It's terrifying Peter."  
Morrison felt bad for Peter. He looked like he was about to faint. The old soldier had seen beaten up training rooms before, but nothing quite like this.  
The entire room was covered in blood, not a surface left untouched. Random body parts, limbs, various bits of heavily scarred flesh, and was that a spleen? were strewn around the room. This was also offset of what seemed to be a copious amount of shadowy black goo and a slashed up shirt and beanie that Morrison knew was what Reyes wore this morning.  
Wade himself was dangling off the ceiling by what seemed to be his spinal cord and his small intestine tied around his remaining ankle as he attempted to stab Reyes in the head with what seemed to be his left arm with Reyes's boot attached to the end while Reyes smoked around and kept shooting Wade with his shotguns. Upon seeing Peter, Wade froze, then grinned.  
"Heya Petey! Sorry bout the mess."  
Peter swallowed, looking even paler, "Um...how long have you've been doing this?"  
"Oh! Five hours. Finally found someone who can keep up with me! Ain't it great!"  
Morrison was happy to be there to catch Peter when he finally fainted.  
  
4\. The Beach Incident:  
"May I ask how did this happen again?" Angela was eyeing the rather aloof one-armed Assassin warily as she stitched up a a stab wound on Genji. The ninja, just minutes ago, had dragged himself, McCree (who was somehow unconscious), and Wade into the medbay practically spamming the sentence "I need healing."  
Malik snorted as he worked on shoving Wade's insides back into his body, "This idiot novice thought it would be a good idea to throw Altaïr into the ocean because he wanted to "check if the drowning was just a game mechanic" or some other idiotic notion. He didn't appreciate it."  
  
5\. "No food fights, there are too many of us."  
No one knew who quite started it. The main suspect was Ezio, after he sneaked around from who knows where and tossed his fruit bowl onto Hana's head.  
The entire mess hall was turned into a makeshift battlefield. Chairs and tables had been reassembled into some makeshift fort. Pietro and Tracer were dashing around the entire place, trying to hit each other. Tony had programmed his suit to throw food from its repulsors while he himself chucked food from behind his self-made shield. Steve was using his shield to both defend and attack, throwing it against walls and sending various bowls of food flying off at different angles before defending against an onslaught of porridge from the sky, courtesy of Pharah. There was a snipe war going on with various vegetables and fruits. A turret that shot jello got set up in the corner of the room. Three noodle dragons were attempting to pry off Morrison's mask to stop his autotargeting.  
Loki ended it.  
It was also the end of about twenty windows, all the chairs and tables, 75% of the bowls, nearly all the silverware, a hallway, the stove, the microwave, and whatever was left of Ezio's dignity. Somehow the doors survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus chapter for you all. Enjoy.  
> Alternate title: Angela is done with everyone's shite.


	14. Concerning current agents part 6:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. Again. Winston has a headache now.

1\. It's recommended to not startle Hanzo early in the morning, even if he's standing upright, as he usually isn't fully awake. He tends to chuck whatever food he's currently holding at the sound, and usually that food is tea and/or McCree's coffee.  
  
2\. While I appreciate you all trying to stop Genji from doing more shenanigans, saying "GENJI NO" usually doesn't stop him, as he typically replies with "GENJI YES". Try knocking him out instead.  
  
3\. Jamison, just because I said stay away from explosives doesn't mean you can modify jetpacks, jumpacks, boosters or anything that helps people fly. None of us appreciate it.  
  
4\. No more archery/sniper competitions, that got way too intense way too fast and an archery competition should not end with a tomahawk thrown at an agent.  
  
5\. Reinhardt is to stop arm wrestling Cable. We don't need any more broken tables.  
  
6\. Cable and Loki are now included in the rule of "they cannot be on the same team as Zarya and Wanda" in dodgeball.  
  
7\. Walls are walls, not makeshift temporal doorways.  
  
8\. Wade is to stop traumatizing Cable by explaining, in detail, what he and Peter do in their spare time. This applies to everyone.  
  
9\. Cable is taking his friends home. Everyone say your goodbyes please, and no interrupting.  
  
10\. Someone explain how a pirate, two siblings that look like the Assassins, and a guy with a whip and his two friends just suddenly appeared in a training hall and why I'm getting reports about a strange castle randomly showing up in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions from Lex_Raider, Uriel_Ignatius121, and [Searching For Game...by AsheRhyder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10891869) (for rules 1 and 2)  
> Tata for Marvel characters! (For now. Probably won't stay that way for long.)


	15. Concerning current agents part 7:

1\. Jacob Fyre is needs to stop attempting to make a fight club.

2\. Everyone needs to stop joining said fight club.

3\. Please call Arikado by his chosen name even though it's the worst disguise ever.

4\. Please call Soma by his actual name. He can pull out a gigantic sword from nowhere otherwise.

5\. Trevor is to stop attempting to kill Soma. The Japanese government hates us enough already because of the Shimada brothers and that massive castle.

6\. "Rum drinking contests" are banned. I don't care if Grant and Edward are actual pirates so "they can hold their rum", that got way out of hand way too quickly.

7\. Stop trying to see what Arikado can and cannot eat. Shotgun shells, while rich in iron, does not count as food for anyone.

8\. Trevor is to stop attempting to shove meat into walls.

9\. Soma is no longer allowed near the Shimada brothers' spirit dragons for extended amounts of time, pulling out a spirit dragon out of him was weird and never should ever be repeated and Genji was in a coma for two days. I have never seen Zenyatta so frazzled and I think Hanzo broke a training room all by himself.

10\. Stop using the Vampire Killer to tie up people. It's a weapon, not a toy. Plus it nearly killed Reaper and I think Angela would have been happy not seeing those burn marks on certain places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions 1 and 2 by shadowcat500.  
> And so Castlevania shows its head! Fangs? Wall meat? I dunno.  
> I love Castlevania. Aria of Sorrow was literally my childhood (save Pokemon Yellow), followed by Castlevania 1. Which I have beaten only once by lots and lots of yelling and dying and yelling again.  
> Oh man, I feel old now.  
> But yes, Castlevania is a quirky tiny fandom and hooray!  
> Message me who ya want to see show up. So far we have Arikado/Alucard, Trevor, Sypha, Grant, and Soma.


	16. Concerning Kaiba

1\. We have a new sponsor, his name is Kaiba, please don't scare  ~~the money~~  him off.

2\. Yes Tracer, he has a plane shaped like a dragon, please stop laughing at it.

3\. Stop asking his age, he's thirty even though he looks like he's eighteen and that is rude.

4\. Yes he runs a gigantic conglomerate based off of a children's card game, don't ask me why, he's from Japan.

5\. The above statement was not an insult to Japanese people, I'm from the moon and sometimes I get confused with what happens here.

6\. Someone please explain to Kaiba that the Shimada dragons spirits are actual dragons.

7\. Genji that does not mean trying to get Ramen to eat him. Even if he seems completely enamoured by your brother.

8\. Please stop trying to set Kaiba and Hanzo up together unless all parties (including McCree) agree.

9\. Someone is to supervise Kaiba with the dragons, he hasn't left them alone for 7 hours.

10\. Someone please explain to me what Yu-Gi-Oh! is and how the hell do you play this thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diflosaur you are an amazing inspiration.
> 
> Also I'M BACK BABY!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://ramunegenji.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/ramunegenji
> 
> Send me suggestions at my Twitter!
> 
> (Buy a bean a Ko-Fi: http://ko-fi.com/beanji)


End file.
